The Hunt for Pyro
by sweetestloverinthepunkin
Summary: Do to unexpected events Nightcrawler and Storm must go on a hunt for Pyro
1. Default Chapter

OK heres the thing this is my very first story ever..... I'm scared to post it but here goes..... Please at least let me know if you even read it... good bad or indifferent..... Thank you  
  
Disclaimer: The character in this story belong to marvel so dont sue me......this is just a story i made up its fiction... any characters i make up are mine and i dont share.  
  
Acknowledgments: To my Special guy..... I hope your write about my posting it. I love you....  
  
The Hunt for Pyro.  
  
Logan was having a night mare when all of the sudden he bolted out of bed.  
"What the Hell is that?" He said to himself. Then it dawned on him, someone was beating down the door. He ran down the stairs hoping with all his heart he was wrong and it wasn't another raid.  
  
As he approved the door he realized it was someone knocking furiously.  
"Who is it?" he yell threw the door. There was no answer. Just then Professor X came in the room  
  
"Logan open the door its Mystic," he said. "something wrong with Eric." Logan opened the door Mystic ran in a slammed it shut and bolted it locked. by this time there was a large crowd gathered around all ready for a fight. Storm saw Mystic and was ready to attack with a bolt of lighting. Rouge was ready to touch her, not to help but cause shes wanted to steal Mystics powers for years just to see what it was like. Before anyone could react though Beast had her pinned down to the ground. "what do you think your doing here" he asked mustering up his meanest voice.  
  
"Hank!" yelled Scott. " The Professor would not have let her in if he though she was a threat now get off." Reluctantly he climbed off her, still unsure weather or not to trust her.  
"Eric's dead!" she said rubbing her arms where beast had held her down.  
"Humph," replied Logan. "she's lying."  
  
"That's enough out of you Logan go back to bed all of you, Rouge, Hank you stay here with me and someone find Kurt." The professor said in a harsh voice. Without hesitation the group of on looker disappeared up the stairs. "Hank you go get the first aid kit." he ordered. "aww Kurt there you are i need you, Mystic have a seat, Kurt you stand behind her, if i give the signal you poof her out of here. Rouge you stay put in case he don't get out of here fast enough. Now my dear tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I don't know if i like the idea of you having this much protection," she said "but i suppose if it was me i would too. Where do i start? Do you remember Pyro? Well him and Eric got into an argument and... well as you know Eric has a short temper and well.... he kind of attacked him with a ball of lead. Well that was a big Mistake apparently, cause Pyro killed him, I told Eric the Plastic hat was going to get him hurt and he didn't need to wear it all the time, but he never listens....... what a hard headed man....... anyways........" she said with a sob. "When Pryo threw fire at him that damn plastic helmet melted and before I knew it he was dead."  
  
"Wow, that's some story," said Kurt with a hint of disbelief. The professor gave him a harsh look "Don't tell me you believe this ramble, its obviously a conjured up story to get to cerebro or worse to get to you."  
  
"That's enough Kurt... The Professor knows what he doing!" shouted Rouge.  
  
TBC.... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunt for Pyro Chapter 2.  
  
The very next morning everyone woke to find Mystic was still there. This enraged some, confused others, worried most. They all knew that she was up to something evil. Everyone that is except the Professor. Late that night after everyone had gone back to bed he decided to find Pyro. He had gotten very little sleep. He spent more then Half the night in Cerebro.  
  
The halls were abuzz at lunchtime. Everyone one was telling there own versions of what they thought Mystic was up to. "I'm telling you, Dude, shes trying to trick Professor X into a trap." one boy said. "No way, I know why shes here. Shes here for Logan. After all, I think she loves him and no one can trick love." said a girl. This is the way it was all over campus.  
  
Meanwhile.... Professor X called the x-men into his office to discuss the problem at hand. "We need to find out exactly what happened to Eric, and the only way that's going to happen is to find Pyro." "Arroro I want you and Kurt to take the jet to England that's probably where your going to find him. Ill try to track him with Cerebro and give you better cordanants from there. That's all. Now lets try to get everything back in order shall we"  
  
"Professor, why Kurt?" asked Scott looking a little astonished."I mean why not me?" "Oh Scott, when are you going to get over yourself?" asked Rouge. "THATS ENOUGH!" exclaimed the professor. "I have my reasons for wanting them two to go. If it was vital for you too go I would send you" he continued. "But Professor I'm the group leader I should be on this mission." Scot said trying to plead his case. "Storm is also a team leader Scott, there is no reason to send a full team to find one man. My decision has been made." "Now everyone get back to work, Kurt, Storm, could you please stay for a second," Said the Professor ending the discussion. "Sure thing Professor" Storm sang. she always loved watching Scott get put in his place. "Dah Professor." Kurt replied a little confused on why him.  
  
After the others had left the room, Professor Xavier looked a little tired.  
  
"Are you feeling all right Professor?" Storm asked concern showing. "Don't worry storm I'll be fine. Let's just concentrate on the task at hand. I've spent most of the night in Cerebro and I'm still not quite sure what to think of this whole mess." he sighed "What I need is to find Pyro so I can talk to him without Mystic knowing." "When do you want us to leave Professor?" asked Kurt "I need you to leave here in about half an hour. right now you must get ready." And with that Kurt poofed out of the room.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." Storm thought to herself as she walked into her room. "Hes going to be popping in and out and I'll spend more time looking for him then I will Pyro."  
  
Kurt had popped into his room and was looking for a way to get out of this when he heard the professors voice in the back of his head. "Try all you want Kurt your not getting out of this I need you to protect Storm. If it gets to hairy out there your going to have to bring her back safely.... I'm counting on you Kurt. Don't let me down."  
  
With a sigh Kurt rushed to meat Storm at the Jet.  
  
Storm wasn't thinking of a way to get out of it. She knew as a team leader she had to go. As she approached the jet she noticed that Kurt was not yet there. "Ok, when are you going to pop in?" she thought to herself in amusement. Much to her surprise he didn't pop in he came running in. "Are you ready?" he asked trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes I am, Now can we go please," Storm asked.  
  
"Of course," Said Kurt.  
  
After strapping in Storm fired the massive engines of the jet. As the engines were worming up for the flight Storm glanced over at Kurt and noticed that he was holding his cross and praying. She looked at him with confusion on her face.  
  
"I hate to fly." he replied to her silent question. "I'll make it a smooth flight, you'll think were on a boat." she giggled.  
  
TBC.......... 


	3. chapter 3

About an hour into the flight, Storm set the auto-pilot. She stood up to stretch her muscles.  
"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" Kurt asked timidly.  
"Its all right, I've set the Auto-pilot. I just need to stretch my muscles." Storm replied.  
  
Kurt started at her. Storm could tell he scared to death so sighing she went back to the controls.  
  
"Better?" She asked.  
"Yes thanks." he replied.  
  
Storm was getting fustrated with the silence she had tried to make idol conversation, but Kurt was just to scared. "what's his problem?" she wondered.  
  
Just then a voice came over the radio.  
"Storm..... you there?"  
"Yeah I'm here what's up Rouge?"  
"They didn't want you to know since your on a mission, but I had to tell you. Its the professor....... hes.... hes..... hes......"  
"Hes what? Spit it out already."  
"He's missing."  
  
Storm and Nightcrawler looked at each other. He could see the concern on her face. Storm fell silent.  
"Storm, Storm, you there?" said Rouge, when no response came Rouge tried again, and again. Finally Nightcrawler responded.  
  
"Rouge, shes just staring off into space i cant get to come around what should i do?"he asked.  
"Can you fly the plane?"  
"No I can't... wait somethings happening, Oh no! Something got the place. Its almost like were being pulled to the ground." He said. "Hello..... Rouge? Hello? Hello? God help me."  
  
Kurt sat and watched feeling helpless as the plane floated to the ground. "I've got to do something." He said aloud. Not knowing what to do he started pushing buttons and pulling levers. Nothing seemed to work. It was like someone had taken control of the plane. He then decided he had to get Storm back. He was shaking her so hard if she had been a doll her head would have fallen off, when that didn't work he tried slapping her. That didn't work. He was getting fustrated.  
"What am I going to do.... Storm please I need you..... I'm begging you....... Please...."  
  
Just then the plane was brought to the ground, the stairs lowered and someone climbed on the plane. Kurt started in fascination at the intruder. She had long red hair, baby blue eyes, if it wasn't for her wing you would never be able to tell she was a mutant.  
The intruder made her way over to Kurt, "My name is Samantha Thompson, but I go by Asylum. And you are?"  
"Kurt Vaughner, Nightcrawer, how did you? Why did you? What's going on?" He rambled.  
"Forgive me I sensed you were in distress, though you might need a little bit of help. I am a mutant as if you couldn't tell...... anyways I'm able to Control Aircraft of all kinds, and believe it or not I cant fly. Never had a momma bird to teach me, so to speak. Oh listen to me I'm standing here going on and on and your poor friend over there...... wait somethings wrong," She said walking towards Storm. "what's happened here? She's in shock!"  
She picked Storm up and carried her out of the plane.  
  
"Where are you taking her? What are you doing. Wait for me." he said running after Asylum.  
  
TBC...... 


End file.
